Mika Waltsyk
Mika is a Mid-Class Mage who specializes in using Light Magic. His pet/partner is Isaac. He is currently a member of the guild Phoenix Rising. Created by Myman Appearance Mika is a tall, tanned-skinned male and has a medium build with unusual eye colors. One of his eyes has a light amber color while the other has a reddish color. His hair is reddish-black and he occasionally wears a silver earing in the shape of an orb on his right ear. He has a giant scar on his left arm that reaches from his elbow to his shoulder. His Phoenix Rising tattoo is on his upper back. He is 19 years old. On quests, Mika travels light and only takes his essentials so he usually carries a little knapsack for storage. He usually wears a blue or a yellow shirt but his favorite color is blue. Over his shirt he wears a black jacket with silver edges. His pants are black and loose for comfort. He has a golden ring on his middle finger which has leaves and vines engraved on it. He also owns an old but reliable fishing rod and takes it with him. On his shoulder, his pet monkey, Isaac rests. It has a golden coat unlike the normal black coat of a capuchin monkey. Personality Mika's personality is that he has silent face when it comes to strangers but with his friends he is very outgoing and loud. He loves seafood and feels more at home by water. When he was a child he was afraid of the dark. His fear has declined over the years but he still has a strong dislike of the dark and tries to avoid it if possible. He believes in his friends and their abilities. He fights for his beliefs and is not afraid of challenging someone who disagrees with him. For this he is known for a hot-head sometimes. Never short on money he knows how to save money and is pretty frugal. He is well traveled and has survived dehydration in deserts, dangers in jungles, and rock-slides on mountains. Though the reason he was caught in most of these situations was because he was lazy and wanted to take a short-cut. He dislikes danger but always seems to meet it head-on sooner or later. He has a very tight hand when it comes to money and anything of value. When someone talks about family he gets emotional since his family was killed when he was young. He has never told anyone but Isaac about his past. When asked about his past he just simply says "What needs to be said but that I'm here right now". He loves fishing and often spends his free time fishing and the sound of the ocean and music calms him. He highly dislikes the Wizard Council because he sees them as old men who care about their own image than the good of the world. History Mika was born in poverty and had to experience hardships throughout his childhood. Ever since he was a child, Mika has tried to find the easiest way out, but over time seeing his parents fight and work for every penny he decided that hardwork was the only way to get what you wanted. Although he still shows signs of laziness every now and then. On his 10th birthday, his village was raided by bandits and his father was killed and his mother was paralyzed from a crossbow bolt dipped in poison. The only possesion that was left by his father was a golden ring. He decided to not sell it seeing as his father did not sell it and it was the only thing he had left of him. Before he knew it he was working almost 24/7 to support his little sister and his disabled mother. Soon by his 14th birthday, raids became more frequent and so they had to migrate away to a coastline town. There he worked in docks and met an old man who claimed he was once a powerful mage and said his dream was to train a famous mage one day, which Mika scoffed away. Over time the old man saw the ring Mika had and offered him to teach magic. Mika's heart was with his family and turned down his offer. After working more and more with this old man though, Mika's infatuation with magic grew and every Sunday when everyday was at church, he would read about mages and the famous Council. One day though, after his trips through the books of magic and wizards, he opened the door and found his sister and mother slaughtered and their blood across the walls of their house. One thing stood out though. A knife with a ivory hilt. Devasted, Mika ran to the only person he trusted and had left in his life; the old man. He ran to the docks where he and the old man worked for years and finally decided to accept his apprenticeship. In two years Mika mastered the basics of Light magic. Mika finally decided to find out who killed his family. He searched through town records and what he could remember to piece together the murder. Getting nowhere after a few months he decided he hit a snag and should focus on his training. The next day Mika walked to the old man's house for lunch and while the old man was upstairs he decided to wander around realizing he never actually been in his house before. He saw something that triggered his memory; a knife with an ivory hilt. He would never mistake that knife and he knew who murdered his family. Rage overtook him and he didn't care what the old man had to say, but right before he landed the killing blow, the old man gasped "I did you a favor....believe me." With his eyes overflowing with tears and his mind clouded with killing intent, he struke down the old man. Disgusted with himself he ran away and wandered for the next few years. After a few months the Wizard Council offered him a job to become one the members of their police force. He declined almost instantly as he disliked the Council. He thought they only cared about the power holders and were corrupt. On his journey he found a capuchin monkey for sale and bought it to keep him company. He soon discovered that the monkey he named Isaac was magic resistant and he used him in combat. Mika continued to wander until he found a guild named Pheonix Rising and joined it. Plot Powers and Abilities ﻿Although Mika is a powerful mage though he has a tendency to be a little impatient and when he is in the "moment" he tends to use his magic excessively. He is very quick though his stealth skills are still lacking. He is a poor defender and mainly has an offensive mindset. Off the battlefield his mind is much sharper but on the battlefield it takes him some time to breakdown his oppenent. Mika has a pet monkey which has magic resistance and helps him in his fights. It tends to rest on Mika's shoulders and is very quick. Mika uses this to his strategic advantage. Weapon: Isaac: 'Isaac can be used in many ways since he is magic resistant. He can be used as a decoy or a weapon. It has unwavoring faith in Mika and is extremely loyal to him. He is also very stealthly and can pickpocket and steal from even the hardest places. He is small and quick with a vicious bite and is intelligent enough to survive on its own and spy for Mika. Mika however does not look at Isaac as a tool but he does use him for various tasks using Isaac for any advantage that might come up. ﻿Magic '''Elemental: Light: '''Mika's extensive knowledge of offensive strategy makes him a dangerous foe although his defensive strategies needs improvement. He attacks quickly with a martial arts/freestyle-style of fighting. He uses quick beams of light. His defense consists of kicks and arm bars. '- Twin Heavenly Swords of Gemini: 'Mika creates two thin longswords and uses them to attack and defend. They can produce light slashes and are deadly quick as they are made of light. '- Cage of Judgement: 'The foe is surrounded with blades of light and will be impaled from all angles. It is used to corner the enemy. -' Hibari Okami: 'Creating a pack of wolves from light, he sends it as if they were attack dogs and they hunt the prey without fail. -' Apocalyspe: Genesis: Mika's ultimate move. Pillars of light crash down from the sky as if it was the last day the world exists. It takes 20 hours for Mika to recover his magic. Mika barely has conscience afterwards and can still barely walk. -''' Dual Scorpio: He rapid fires light shots out of his index fingers on both of his hands. - 'Arkangel's Blast: '''Mika creates a giant ball of light, charging it and after a while it fires a giant beam. Very slow to use but has incredible power. - '''Heaven's Light: '''Mika pulls back his arms and then punches them out again unleashing a spear of light from both fists acting like twin spears. - '''Light Speed: '''A technique where Mika uses his light as a jetpack propelling him at high speeds. Mika can usually do this for a few seconds at a time before tiring out. '- Blinding Bomb: Mika creates a small sphere of light that is either deadly or harmless. He can make it explode as if it was a grenade or he can cause it to have an effect of a flashbang. - 'Bahatmut: '''He summons a dragon made of light and can control it like a puppet. It can use light blasts. Requires heavy concentration and energy. '''Spell Type: The Dolls of His Fallen: '''These are spells he made up about the three dolls that his little sister caried everywhere with her as a tribute and remembrence to her. They are Charity, Collette, and Cascade. Charity was the doll that whenever Mika's sister was sick, it boosted her spirits up and her pain seemed to go away. Collette was a doll that had a tiny music box inside it which when you pulled a string it would play a soft melody that would lull you to sleep. Cascade is the oldest doll. It is dull and plain but Mika's sister has spent the most time with this doll. - '''Charity's Gift: The Sacred Light of Dawn: '''The light of hope boosts the morale of teammates and can temporarly heal injuries. It masks the injury and though the injury will turn up later, it puts the injury in a state of stasis. This means it neither gets worse nor will it heal during this state. The period of statis and morale boost will depend on the person's willpower. - '''Collette's Gift: The Requiem of the Chosen Ones: '''Rings of an ancient language surround Mika as if the were rotating around him. A soft melody plays and lulls the people Mika chooses to sleep. It takes absolute maximum concentration not to be charmed by this enticing song. -' Cascade's Gift: The Written Memories of Time: 'Mika creates a small sphere of light that is surrounded with tiny rings as if it was the planet Saturn. It goes into the mouth of the target and even the truths and memories hidden away by amnesia or darkness will be revealed. '''Weapon: Ring: '''Mika has a golden ring on his left hand which allows him to put magic into it and it will turn into a weapon or shield. He inherited it from his father. -' Ring Transform: Light Whip: 'Transforming his ring into whip of light magic, the weapon gives him range and power but not much defense. -' Ring Transform: Sharpened Shield: 'A shield forms on Mika's left hand and it sharpens to a point. It acts as both as offensive weapon and a defense. -' Ring Transform: Buzzsaw: 'The ring creates a circular buzzsaw. High rotation speeds creates a deadly offense. -' Ring Transform: Net: 'A net of light fires from the ring and traps/slows the enemy. One of Mika's only specific defensive techniques. '- Ring Transform: Gauntlet: '''A gauntlet of light that engulfs the left arm of Mika. It has sharpened claws so it is both defensive and offensive. Trivia - Likes: Seafood, Meat, Brocolli, Oranges, Traveling, the Ocean, Fishing, Music, Books - Dislikes: Lawyers, the dark, people who try to take his money in any way or form, Wizard Council, clowns - He writes with his left hand but does every thing else with his right hand. - When he was a child he often avoided fights though if they insulted him or his family he would jump in without hesitation. - He is an expert fisherman, learning from the men on the docks where he worked. Quotes "It's only a dark dark cave....I mean there may be a serial killer hiding in there or a dangerous monster that can maim and disfigure me, but that's nothing"- Mika to himself as he tries to convince himself. "Hmmm...my best friend is a monkey. I should really see a therapist."- Mika Waltsyk "Why would you want my ring? It doesn't match your outfit at all"- Mika to a bandit who wants his valuables. "So what do I do if the fish overpowers me and if I fall overboard?" "Haha, then that would have to be a hell of a fish!"- Mika and Dock Man "The world will end when you and Tical get tired of chasing skirts around"-Mika talking to Senrys "I'd rather live in a pile of manure then be any part of the Wizard Council"-Mika telling Raxis about some of his past. Relationships Senrys Bladewinde- The S-Rank mage of his guild, Mika looks up to Senrys' power and conviction and can relate to him because he also lost family. Even towards his role model, Mika is tight-mouthed though he sees amusement in Tical and Senrys' identical skirt chasing ways. Tical Lee Santios III- He gets annoyed by Tical's narcolepsy but he is quite fond of Tical's sense of humor and the humor that comes with Tical's womanizing. Mika is often dragged with Tical when he wants to womanize and when Tical gets in trouble, Mika has a tendency of disapearing. He enjoys Tical's music. Isaac- Mika's pet monkey. Over his wandering years he found him for sale after the caravan shopkeepers thought he was bad luck for he had a golden coat. The shopkeepers first thought he was good luck since he was golden but then after a while, their sales dropped drastically and they were barely scraping by. He soon grew quite fond of the company Isaac provided and when almost being robbed by a small group of convicted mages, Isaac came to his masters defense. Struck by a magical hit, he survived and provided for a distraction that Mika took advantage of. He learned that Isaac could take a few hits of magic and developed a magic resistance though like mages he still could be killed by magic. Mika trusts Isaac and Isaac has brought him out of many tough situations. Gregor Zaytsev- Mika gets along with Gregor. He has been close to telling Gregor about his secret past but decided against it. He appreciates that Gregor is there to listen but realizes that he doesn't really talk. They have an ongoing friendly rivalry on who is faster. Gregor is faster without magic but with magic Mika is faster. Raphael Dragao Rossa- Mika, always curious about magic pesters Raph with questions. Though he is sometimes obnoxious, Raph and Mika have a good relationship and Mika feels comfortable around Raphael unlike many other people. He usually shares his stories of his quests with Raph first. Raxis Forblaze- Mika puts a tremendous amount of trust in Raxis and respects him very much. Raxis suspects that Mika is hiding something but waits patiently until Mika is comfortable telling him on his own terms. Raxis makes Mika laugh a lot and Mika enjoys his advice and input on subjects. The Alchemist- Mika enjoys the company of The Alchemist who he just calls "Old Man". The Alchemist took an intrest in Mika's ring. Because of this Mika was first cautious around The Alchemist with his past experience with another person The Alchemist reminded Mika of. Soon he discovered his personality had an unique warmness and was very funny. Mika has tried to convince The Alchemist to stop smoking because Mika hates it though he has had no success. He often spends his free-time with The Alchemist. Theot Umbara- Mika and Theot at first had a distant relationship since Theot was once part of a dark guild but after seeing him risk his life for Raxis', Mika grew more open with Theot and has a growing respect for him. Mika sees Theot as an valuable ally and great friend now. Category:Myman Category:Phoenix Rising Category:Myman58 Category:Mid-Class Category:Character